Ulquiorra and the Seven Espada
by la fleur d'or
Summary: Bleach Espada version of the Disney movie; Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Pairings include; GrimmUlqi, Aizen/Gin, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

"Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" Lord Sousuke Aizen sat on his throne staring at his lovely self in the looking glass as he stroked his chin.

The slave in the mirror watched him with a fox like grin. "This again, my Lord? Must your beauty seek my opinion?"

"Ah, but you know it is your opinion that matters most, my dear Gin."

"Remarkable is thy beauty, such is your honesty, my lord." Sousuke Aizen was truly a man of vane character. There was simply no doubt that he was handsome. Despite not being the fairest in all the land, Gin truly thought so no matter how much he was asked.

Aizen smirked, and said, "Go on." He loved hearing about his beauty.

However, Gin preferred not to. You see he didn't want to disappoint his dear King with the news he would be forced to tell when asked the truth. So he said, "There is no one fairer than thee, mah lord, according to me, yer the sexiest man this Kingdom has come to see." If he carefully chose his words, he wouldn't need to lie, nor tell the complete truth.

A grand smile came onto that tanned face. Sousuke chuckled; "I am the sexiest man alive, aren't I…." his eyes were completely fixated on himself that it made Gin sigh.

"As I've said a hundred times, yer the sexiest man I've ever laid my eyes on. Yer a dime, Sousuke, and your charm is refined. No maiden could keep her stunning features such as you have, over time."

"Hmm… Gin, I get the feeling you are not telling me something very important." Finally, Aizen's chocolate eyes pierced Gin and faltered his smile, only for a moment was he stunned.

"What ever do ya mean, my Lord? I have spoken of your beauty, and how boldly it shines-"

"There is one fairer than me, isn't there?" He dared, his stare now becoming steely. "Do not lie to me, slave."

"I could never lie to my only sweetie-pie, there is one fairer than you, pray tell a guy."

"Impossible… Reveal his name." he hissed, without losing his temper. Sousuke Aizen was ever the composed man.

"Eyes as green as jade, hair black as night, skin white as snow," he described reluctantly. He shook his head when he saw Aizen's expression of cold anger.

"Ulquiorra…." He said softly with a roll of the tongue. "My son, little Ulquiorra? How can it be that he is fairer than me?" he said this more to himself as he stood up and paced around the room. He looked into the mirror. "Does he have a fine set of muscles and abs like me? And what of his hair, is it glossy and does it shine? I see no reason, no reason at all, that my son could surpass even me. And he is still only a boy, no man is he."

"A boy yes, and while I agree, there is no doubt in truths mind that your dear snow prince, is fairer than thee."

Sousuke sat down into his grand red chair. He said, "I'd rather not admit it, but I'm afraid it is true. He is even prettier than his late mother once was, before she was reduced to ash and smoke of course." He set a hand over his chin and began to think, while his dutiful mirror rewarded him with sickly sweet words.

"Don't ya fret, my pet. Ulqi may be pretty and cute as a button, but as long as you value my opinion… I still say yer even more delicious than mutton."

"Your rhymes are corny, my dear slave. How am I to believe what you say…."

Another sigh escaped the fox-like man in the mirror. "If only I weren't trapped in here day after day. If I were in my body again, I'd do more than just say…. Why I'd show you that your beauty grows exuberant in every way. Maybe then my rhymes would improve. If only you made a move…."

Aizen was no longer listening. He was deep in thought. He didn't like that someone was more handsome than he was, and certainly not when it was his own son! A long time ago, Aizen dressed his dear son in rags and forced him to live as a servant, despite his royal background. But it turns out that Ulquiorra would be beautiful no matter what he wore.

And Aizen had to do something about it.

He let out a deep laugh and said to Gin, "this is going to be quite fun…."

**…**

Young Ulquiorra Schiffer sat kneeling down as he cleaned the dirty white stone steps. His face held no amount of joy at the duty. The prince face was as per usual, somber, sullen. His hands were tired from scrubbing, but he knew he could not stop. Ulquiorra had been more of a servant to the King, since the day he was born. He didn't overall understand it, but had to accept his cruel fate.

A little bird chirped as it landed on his head. He looked up with that trademark pout he was so used to putting on.

"Would you mind getting off bird? It is quite obvious that I am cleaning," he said.

This only encouraged other birds to swarm around him, chirping in a lovely rhythm. He sighed and stood up. The little fellow still sat on top of his head, he noticed. This amused the young teen, and his lips curved upwards only slightly. "I suppose you could rest there meanwhile. But no nesting, what people would say if they saw eggs hatching on my head."

He walked along the stone pathway, resuming in his daily chores. The white doves flew after him with their song. They continued to fly in front of his face even as he tried to scrub at the banister. He straightened up and put his hands on his dainty hips.

"Are you not going to allow me to work?"

Their reply was the constant whistle of song. Ulquiorra knew what they wanted of him. I'm not going to sing today!" he said back.

What was the point, he wondered. The little birds always loved it when he did sing with them, and often the other servants would gush at his voice. This didn't change Ulquiorra's perspective of the act. Singing must be done with joy, a feeling which he did not possess. No matter what, the prince was miserable. And above that, singing always gave him a sense of hope which he also dared not posses. Hope that someone would take him away from this life.

The birds chirped back stubbornly. After trying to shoo them away and his attempts being futile, Ulquiorra gave in with a sigh.

"Alright, I'll sing for you," he told them. "But only for a moment. If Aizen catches me slacking, it'll be you I shall blame."

They chirped happily, and Ulquiorra strolled over to the well to begin cleaning it. As he did, he broke out in a soft song. Though his voice was not incredibly high, or like a maiden's at all, it was very lovely indeed.

"_I'm wishing for the one I love to find me today…."_

It was a song he had picked up from his late mother. She would often rock him to sleep in his nursery as an infant, and sing that song to him. As Ulquiorra got older, he finally realized the hint at that verse and related to it vaguely. He had only felt the thing called _love_ once, from his mother. But that was taken away and he was left with none.

So he sang the song, and nobody would ever know that he was singing with all of his inner most secret feelings and emotions. He was truthfully very guarded, so no one would ever know.

**…**

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was the Prince of a neighboring Kingdom. Broad shouldered, and strong with tan skin and shocking blue hair and eyes, he was something to behold. The thing that made him different from any other prince was his violent personality. For this, many maidens were scared of him. He didn't mind. His only interest was using his sword, a trade he was incredibly talented at.

His parents would rather he marry a princess and become the King. Spending every day signing papers wasn't something he would enjoy. Thus being said, he'd rather explore the world and find worthy opponents to go up against his brute strength.

Currently, he was doing said task. He rode his horse down the dirt road. A large kingdom came into view; a dark castle, large and ghastly. He was about to ride past it, until he heard a heavenly sound coming from within the castle walls. Grimmjow rode his horse right up to the large wall and looked over.

He gasped. A too beautiful young man busied himself cleaning a well as he sang a melody. Doves were around him, making the scene seem even more heavenly. Grimmjow felt his heart thump wildly against his chest. This feeling was strange. Could it be… love? He was more than convinced.

"Stay here, Pantera," he said to his horse, and hopped over the wall.

Anyone who knew Grimmjow could tell you he acted on instinct- which was generally thought of as a bad quality in a person. In Grimmjow's case it was fifty-fifty. But that moment, when he chose to jump into that garden; it was the smartest decision he would ever make. When asked in his later years, Grimmjow stated this with no shame.

"…_to find me today-"_

"Hello." Grimmjow was no singer. He didn't quite know what to say to this beauty, but he opened his mouth and let the stupid greeting come out.

The boy jumped back and stared at him.

He took Grimmjow's breath away. Up close he was even more beautiful! He had eyes as green as jade, hair black as the night and skin white as snow. The most noticeable thing was his eyes and the markings on his sad face.

Grimmjow said quickly, "Sorry, I must have scared ya." When Ulquiorra didn't reply, he became a little nervous and said, "I realize that me singen along with ya probably would have been more smooth, huh?" Dammit, why was he being so… so nice! And sweet. He was never like this to anyone. But with this boy… he wanted to be sweet and nice. He wanted to spoil him to the point where being with Grimmjow was all he needed to breathe- Shit, had he just thought that?

Ulquiorra ran. He didn't know who this man was. But he was oh so handsome and made Ulquiorra awestruck; with those deep teal eyes that he could just drown in, with those defined arms that looked strong enough to lift him. And his kindness… that seemed so forced. He had to run.

"Hey- wait!" Grimmjow bolted after him and caught him by the arm. Wow, he was light! The prince's pretty green eyes looked up at him. He was so small and fragile it was cute. "I didn fully introduce myself," he explained.

"I'd rather you not," he said.

Grimmjow flinched at how harsh that was. "Well I'm going to. Tha names Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, yeah I know; it's a mouthful." He grinned like a wild cat.

"I-" he cut himself off. He was only reluctant because he knew in the end this would only trouble him. But when he looked up at those eyes he didn't care. "I'm Ulquiorra… Schiffer," he replied.

"Ulquiorra huh? That's a pretty name." Grimmjow felt more confident after he finally got an answer out of the little cutie.

Ulquiorra felt his face heat up. He put a hand to his cheek in astonishment. Why was his face hot? Did he have a fever?

Grimmjow laughed handsomely. "I see I've made ya blush," he said, "It makes you look even cuter."

Ulquiorra felt his face grow hotter. He averted his eyes. "Uh- I should be going!" This time he ran all the way up to the stairs without Grimmjow catching him. He shouted a protest but waited below the balcony as the boy hid from him.

"Yer shy aren't you…" he said with a sigh. There was no response. "Can't you at least come out here so I can talk to ya?"

Behind the curtain on the balcony, Ulquiorra clutched the fabric with his fingers and peeked over. He saw Grimmjow's wide grin and pulled back. He didn't know how to react around this man who was making his face heat up at his suggestive comments. No one had ever called him 'cute' before.

"Please?"

But what harm would it do? And he was being so nice too…

Ulquiorra walked into his view timidly. And Grimmjow's face lit up.

"Well at least now I know you aren't scared of me," the blue-eyed prince chuckled.

"Why would anyone be scared of you?"

"Huh? Oh… I'm kinda aggressive around people, it unnerves them." He said this, but he was grinning while he did.

"You don't seem aggressive at all," Ulquiorra said honestly.

That's because I'm with you, was what he wanted to say. He smiled and said instead, "Yer sweet aren't ya…."

Ulquiorra blushed. He took the time then to examine Grimmjow's appearance. He was devilishly handsome. And he wore what looked like a prince's ensemble. Curiously, and timidly he asked, "Are you… a prince?"

"I am yeah. What about you my dear Ulquiorra?" He was unsure of this do to his peasant clothing, but Ulquiorra held the grace of a noble, he could tell.

A prince! Ulquiorra thought this over. His father didn't like for him to tell people this, but he felt it would be safe to tell Grimmjow. "Of course I am. Would I be here if not?"

Grimmjow laughed, "no I guess not," he said.

Ulquiorra bit his tongue. He had just made a cruel statement and Grimmjow said nothing of it. He opened his mouth to speak. "I apologize, Grimmjow; I'm not used to talking with anyone from outside the castle walls. Especially someone so… attractive." He blushed after saying this out loud.

Grimmjow felt his heart give a giant leap inside of him. This might be easier than he thought! He said with a smirk, "yer not too bad looking yerself," in which he made pink dust settle over those pale cheeks. "So do you like talking to me?" he inquired.

"More than anything in the world," he said. This answer surprised both princes. Ulquiorra kept speaking his mind in front of this man and it was surprising to hear himself do so!

"Then… Ulquiorra Schiffer, please marry me!"

Whaaat! He was taken aback by this bold statement. "You cannot be serious!" However it was very flattering.

"Gawta say this is the one time I am being serious," Grimmjow said.

"But we've only just met."

"And I feel like I've known ya for longer. I can't help smiling when I'm with you Ulquiorra. You make me want to be sweet and- and fucking all lovey-dovey with you! Shit, sorry! I don't mean to be vulgar, but I really do like you."

Ulquiorra bit his lip and mumbled, "This is all so sudden. I'm flattered but… don't you believe as well as I do that we will need to get to know each other properly before- _marriage_?"

Grimmjow cursed under his breath. He was sure that it went something like this with all the other princes. They fell in love at first sight with a damsel in distress, saved her and then lived happily ever after. Ah! That was it; he had to save Ulquiorra before they got married!

"Yer probably right," he said with a laugh. Then his eyes lit up, "so you like me too?" Ulquiorra nodded. "Great! Ulquiorra, I promise I'll come to see you every day. I won't give up on ya just yet. As long as you keep sayen no, I'll keep asken you to marry me."

Something ticked in Ulquiorra's mind. "Grimmjow… you do realize that I am of the male persuasion, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"You don't care?"

"I think women are a nuisance anyway. And as long as you're you… It doesn't matter if yer a guy."

"Very well then, I shall be waiting here." This was so embarrassing to say to someone, but it was worth it when Grimmjow smiled up at him.

Watching from an open window, Aizen glared at the sweet exchange. There was a guard standing alongside the wall whom he turned to address. "Find Yammy, and have him meet me in the throne room," he ordered. The guard obeyed with a stiff bow. Sousuke Aizen smiled as he continued to watch from the window. He felt kind of sorry that when Grimmjow returned, he would find no Ulquiorra there waiting for him.

**…**

"Yes, Lord Aizen?"

"Take Ulquiorra deep into the forest, sometime around noon. Tell him it's to pick wild berries for stew, anything that will make for an excuse really. Make sure it's secluded."

"Of course, sire."

"And then I want you to kill him."

Yammy gaped. "But sir, he's the prince-"

"You know not to disobey me, Yammy," Aizen stated with a cold glare.

Yammy's shoulders drooped and he dutifully replied, "yes, Lord Aizen."

"Good." Aizen smiled eerily and folded his hands together. "As much as I trust your loyalty to me, I want you to bring his heart back as proof."

Yammy nodded, bowed and left. The news was a shock to him but he told no one of his deed to be done. If Lord Aizen requested something of him, he had no choice but to follow through with it.

**A/N:** What do my readers think? Is it good? Is it bad? Tell me please! I'm very scared of posting this in case I get too many bad responses!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs or Bleach.

**Chapter Two**

The following morning at breakfast, Aizen announced to Ulquiorra that Yammy would take him out to the forest to pick berries. So once Ulquiorra had gotten dressed into his white princely clothing (Aizen's orders of course) the two set out on foot.

Ulquiorra had only spoken to Yammy once before so there wasn't much to say during their trip. He noticed the large huntsman wasn't directly looking at him, and he appeared to be nervous. But Ulquiorra didn't pay too much attention to him beyond that. He crouched over a bush of wild berries and began to pick as he was instructed to do so.

"I've never seen this color of berries before…." He murmured as he examined the fruit. He couldn't name the color, but it reminded him of the color of Prince Grimmjow's hair. He blushed at remembrance of Grimmjow. He looked forward to seeing him again today, as promised.

Just then, a small bluebird came flying out of the bush and startled him so he flinched backwards. Ulquiorra watched as it tried to start flight once more. But alas the little blue bird could not do so. Ulquiorra picked the bird up gently and held it in his open palms.

"You appear to be lost, am I correct?" The bird chirped up at him. He replied, "And you're parents? You mustn't have any, right?" He felt empathy for the bluebird and petted his head softly. "You are lucky to have such beautiful wings though. You should put them to use." He raised his hands higher and gave a gentle push, so the bird flew up into the air and disappeared.

Ulquiorra resumed back to his berry picking, but stopped when he felt an ominous presence upon him. A dark shadow covered most of the place in which he sat. He said as he turned around, "Yammy, I would appreciate if y-" and he stopped when he saw Yammy with an ax raised at him. Ulquiorra backed up in fear. Yammy made a lunge for him- Ulquiorra shut his eyes waiting for the impact, but all he heard next was the giant's blubbering and wailing. He opened his eyes and saw him crouched on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I can't do it!" Yammy cried.

Ulquiorra watched him in fear, confusion. "I don't understand. Why were you trying to kill me, trash?"

"It was King Aizen's orders- he wants you dead your highness!"

"My father?" His shoulders drooped and he bit his lip. He had always known Aizen hated him but to have him killed was simply too much.

"He won't rest until you're dead, boy! You need to run while you can."

Ulquiorra glared at him. "I thank you for saving me Yammy but the fact that you waited until now-"

"Run!"

Ulquiorra shook his head and advanced into the forest, still hearing Yammy's constant shouting. _Trash_, he thought, must he be so dramatic. He had gotten far enough that he couldn't hear the huntsman anymore and paid more attention on his surroundings.

It was dark, very dark. And Ulquiorra had never been out in the wilderness before. There were all kinds of creepy sounds and ghastly looking shapes. He quickened his pace, only to trip over something hard and thick, a branch possibly. He quickly picked himself back up and started to run now. Things flew at him, trees tried to grab him with their long arms. He tripped and fell again but didn't get up. Ulquiorra covered his eyes and cowered there. He kept wishing of a safe place where no one and nothing could harm him.

When he opened his eyes, he was surrounded by forest creatures; rabbits, squirrels, doe and birds. He gasped. They watched him in puzzlement. Ulquiorra felt better now that he realized he wasn't alone, or surrounded by goblins and ghouls. He wanted to laugh at how he had acted just then. It was only a forest, nothing more. "More importantly, why does it seem that I always attract cute little animals?" he pondered this out loud and received only the cooing of birds as an answer.

"If you want me to sing, I'm not going to do it."

They looked at him as if to say, "it'll make you feel better! And the little animals were being so nice, looking up at him with their big eyes. He gave in with a sigh.

"_With a smile and a song, life is just like a bright sunny day…"_

He finished the song with most of the animals cuddling around him. He said, "I guess I do feel better now. Maybe things won't be so bad. But I will need somewhere I can sleep. If I'm going to live in this filthy forest, I cannot possibly rest in a log or birds nest like you animals. Do you know of such a place?"

The little animals nodded and jumped up in down.

"Could you take me there?"

They began to push him and led him through the forest. He thought at least there is an advantage to having all of these animals around him. They took him to a small but cozy cottage in the forests clearing, right across from a small river. Ulquiorra marveled at how quaint it was, much better than the pale white walls of Aizen's castle. He walked over the little bridge on the river and approached the house.

"It doesn't look like anyone lives here…" he said as he knocked. When there was no answer from inside the house, he opened the door cautiously.

Inside he gasped at the uncleanliness of the place. "The people that live here must be filthy little children, considering the mess," he figured this as well from the tiny furniture. He wondered if they wouldn't mind him staying there as long as he cleaned for them. He set to work to clean the filthy home.

Once he was done, Ulquiorra looked at the improvement in satisfaction. He went upstairs to see what else needed cleaning. There was just one room which held an array of several small little beds. He read the names aloud curiously. "There's; Doc, Happy, Sneezy and Dopey, Grumpy, Bashful and Sleepy. What strange names…." Noticing the comfy beds, he began to realize how tired he was. "I suppose they wouldn't mind if I fell asleep here," he yawned and rested along the beds.

...

Seven tiny Espada anxiously made their way out of the diamond mines to go home for the day. They marched in a straight line all through the forest until they got to their little cottage. But Aaroneiro, who was at the head of the group, stopped and noticed something off.

"Stop- there's someone in the house," he told them all.

Behind him, Barragan pushed him out of the way. "What do you mean there's somebody in our house! It's _our_ house, isn't it?"

"The lights are on," he said with a shrug.

Syzael said, "Maybe we should go greet them!" with a smile.

Barragan pounded him on the head with his fist and remarked, "you idiot- why would we greet intruders? They might be ghouls or worse- witches!"

"W-witches!" Nel exclaimed as she hid behind Harribel who was blushing.

Behind her, Nnoitra sneezed, thus waking up Stark who had been snoozing on his shoulder.

"More or less, we should confront them," Aaroneiro commanded. He led the line of Espada toward the cottage quietly. He opened the door and they walked in. "Check every nook and nanny- I mean nook and cranny before we go upstairs." They nodded and crept around the house, pulling out drawers, looking under tables and opening cupboards.

"Hey! Everything is clean!" Syzael exclaimed happily.

"Even the windows are washed- I can finally see myself through the glass," Harribel murmured. She blushed at her image in the window.

Nnoitra came up behind her and grinned, "and yer looken pretty good too." He tried to wink at her, but his attempt only made him sneeze. Harribel didn't even have to hit him- his failure was enough.

Nel also decided to check out the place. She went underneath the table and gasped, "the witches swept the floor!" When she made to get up she hit her head on the wood and hissed in pain.

Szyael was jumping around with a silly smile, but some didn't appreciate the newly cleaned room like he did. Barragan for example just grumbled and folded his big hairy arms across his chest. "I don't like this," he said. "I can smell trouble in the air."

Aarroneiro said, "no matter what, today- I mean okay- I mean I have to say, that the cleanliness is quite an improvement." He smiled at everything.

"And there's no more dishes on this table. It's clean enough to sleep on now..." Starrk drawled out as he climbed onto it and laid down. Barragan hit him over the head, thus waking him out of his semi-slumber.

"This is no time to sleep you fool! Whoever the intruder is, is still here!"

They nodded in unison. Aaroneiro pointed to the staircase. "We should go up there now. It's the only place left to check."

The seven espada crept upstairs quietly and when Nnoitra showed signs of a sneeze, he received a large thunk on the head from Barragan. He hissed at them to be quiet as they ascended the top of the stairs. Suddenly they heard a loud groaning sound.

Syzael screamed and jumped into Nnoitra's arms, Nel hid behind Harribel and Stark woke up from his nap on Nel's shoulder.

"What was that!" Syzael shrieked. Nnoitra took one look in his arms and made a face of disgust before dropping the pink-haired espada.

"It was a ghoul, I think," Harribel stated. The more she tried to look serious the more she blushed.

Barragan fumed. "Not in my house it isn't!" he hissed. "Alright I'm going up there right now to take care of this. And I don't want any of you shrieking Sally's to follow me!" He looked back directly at Syzael who pouted. Nnoitra hissed in laughter.

Aaroneiro said, "I'm going too ol man, you can't expect to fight off that thing by yourself."

When the two leaders of the group left, more of the Espada followed after as well, some of them not wanting to be left alone, like Syzael who shrieked again and ran after the group.

Barragan kicked in the door, walked to the bed and shouted at the top of his lungs. "Alright you monster- you have exactly three seconds before I pound the living daylight into you!" Aaroneiro chuckled, while the rest of the Espada were tense and ready for an attack as they circled the intruder lying on their beds. "1…. 2…. 3!" He was about to attack just when the thing under the sheets rose as if yawning and came out from underneath the bedspread. Everyone gasped.

Harribel blushed; a very pretty man was lying on her bed! However much she wanted to hurt this strange man for lying in her bed, she couldn't fight the blush or thought that she was flattered by this beautiful man.

Nel gasped in awe, and Nnoitra, ever the pervert, licked his lips, and then sneezed. Even Barragan couldn't hold back his gasp. Coyote Starrk had never seen such a pretty boy before, but he really wanted to take a nap on that nice soft bed that called to him. And while everyone else was in shock, Aaroneiro was the only one who kept his cool. He smiled charmingly at the boy in the bed.

Now, Ulquiorra who had just woken up, was a bit shocked to see seven tiny people by his- or theirs, for that matter- bedside. He wanted to laugh at how ridiculous these people looked. But they didn't seem to be a threat, so Ulquiorra decided he'd better his chances. Overall, he knew these seven people were most likely wondering why he was in their bed.

"You're a pretty boy!" Nel exclaimed.

Barragan returned back to his grumbling self and decided against hitting the teal-haired espada on the head. He folded his arms against his chest and glared at the 'pretty boy.'

Ulquiorra responded, "Thank you."

"Well it's nice to meet you…." Aaroneiro left off.

"Ulquiorra, and you must be the owners of this, correct?" he inquired with a tilt of his pretty little head.

"Yeah we are," he said with a raw smile that would have made Ulquiorra blush if the man was taller, and not freakishly small.

"What are you doing in our house!" Baragan demanded. He was tired of Aaroneiro beating around the bush. Who made him the leader anyways? It was Barragan who was much older and stronger than any of the espada.

Ulqiuorra wasn't surprised at the angry little man's response. He was wondering why it was taking them so long to ask him. He answered, "I came across this place while I was lost in the woods. I have nowhere to go you see… and I was wondering-"

"The answer is no! You can't live with us!"

Aaroneiro chuckled, "Ol man, he has nowhere to go. Isn't it only or duty to offer hospitality to a lost little boy in the woods?"

Syzael grinned, not that he was no longer afraid of what he thought Ulquiorra was. He said, "it would be nice to have a pretty face around here other than mine too!"

Nnoittra almost barfed at hearing Syzael call himself pretty. But there was no doubt that Ulquiorra was indeed pretty. He said, "the only pretty one I see here is Ulquiorra."

"Are you trying to say Nel and I aren't pretty?" Harribel demanded. Beside her, Nel nodded her head with a pout.

Nnoitra was about to respond until Barragan filled the room with his loud voice again. "Stop the jibber-jabbing you fools! He's not stayen here and that's final!"

Ulquiorra thought he'd say something to improve his case before the seven tiny people erupted into a brawl again. "I don't mean to be a burden. If not for the King I wouldn't be here at all…"

"The King!" The seven espada exclaimed at once.

"What does the ring-I mean the King have to do with you?" Aaroneiro asked.

Ulqiorra felt he could trust them enough not to turn him in. He said, "I am the prince, and the King wants me dead. So I cannot go back there, at all. If so… I will be killed."

They gasped and looked at Barragan who still refused the idea. "He definitely can't stay here now!"

"Barragan-"

"Don't you understand- if the King wants him dead he'll come looking for him. I don't want to feel Lord Aizen's wrath if we go against him!"

"Why Barragan, don't be such a grouch. Ulqi-Ulquiorra needs our help, and I don't see any reason not to help him. What Aizen doesn't know won't hurt him." Barragan grumbled, but he had no other comebacks that he hadn't used already. He still didn't like the idea. "Everyone who wants Ulquiorra to stay, raise your hand," Aaroneiro told them. And in fact, everyone who was there did raise their hand, except for Barragan of course.

Ulquiorra felt like smiling. He said, "Thank you very much." He kept his straight face. "I promise you all I won't be a burden. I'll cook and clean, and do all the housework to make up for it."

"Well that's settled then, he's staying. As long as you make delicious meals for us everyday," Aaroneiro said with a smile. The fellow espada nodded.

"It'll be nice to have edible food for a change…" Harribel mumbled.

Syzael gasped, "my food is edible!"

Nnoitra chuckled, "you mean your experiments…"

"May I ask, what all of your names are? Actually I might have an idea to all of your names." He looked at Aaroneiro, who appeared to be the leader of the group. He was devilishly handsome, and had a great smile, for being so short. He looked the most confident of the group, and yet Ulquirra noticed he stuttered a whole lot. "You are doc," he said.

Aaroneiro laughed. "The name's Aaroneiro, that's just a nick-nack, nickel- I mean nickname."

"I don't mean to be rude, but why on earth do you keep talking like that?"

He shrugged. "It started out of nowhere last week."

"And all of you have these silly nicknames?"

"Why yes, I'm sure you can see why they were given to us. That's Syzael, otherwise known as-"

"Happy," the prince interrupted. Syzael, who was a silly looking man with pink hair and odd spectacles over his eyes, was smiling widely for no reason at all really. When Ulquiorra guessed his nickname he started laughing.

"Very good, prince," Aaroneiro said. "Can you guess the rest?"

"Well, next to Syzael must be…." He studied the scantily dressed women. She had tan skin and blond hair. She seemed really shy when Ulquiorra fixed his gaze on her, and her cheeks turned an unmistakable bright red. "Bashful."

"Tia Harribel," she told him roughly, despite her timid appearance.

"And you are…." The one next to Harribel gave Ulquiorra the shivers; he had this grin that went up to his ears and a shocking set of large white teeth.

"Nnoitra-" the snake like espada tried to finish but was interrupted by himself sneezing. Harribel and Syzael held him back so as not to sneeze on Ulquiorra.

"Aah, sneezy then. Although you should have been named creepy..." the espada laughed at that, except for Nnoitra himself. "Now who do we have left…. You must be dopey." The girl he said that to was very dopey looking indeed. She clumsily swayed on her feet, and looked at him with her big teal eyes. "Nel!" she said cutely.

Next was Sleepy, Ulqiorra deducted from the lean, yawning man with long brain hair and tired eyes. "Sleepy of course." "Coyote Starrk," he yawned. And the last, of course was the biggest one yet, the one with the temper who absolutely did not like Ulquiorra. "Your name is Barragan, and you must also be grumpy."

The rest of the espada laughed. "That's him alright!" Syzael hooted with laughter.

Ulquiorra watched with amusement. It was sure going to be odd staying here, he thought. But he wouldn't mind living with these seven curious people. As he sat there, something struck in his mind. He just realized! He wouldn't be able to see Grimmjow anymore!

**A/N:** As far as the Espada go, Aaroneiro is using Kaien's form so he doesn't have that huge cylinder for a head. The rest of the Espada have their normal appearance, except, ALL of the Espada are miniature versions of themselves. They are the size of the dwarfs in the Disney Classic, but cuter :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Living with the dwarfs was better than living at Aizen's castle. Ulquiorra had actually been having a good time with them so far. He even got some of them to help him clean, and when he made supper, the Espada watched him, curious to how to make a good meal. Syzael especially was taking notes. They all liked Ulquiorra very much, and even Barragan was slowly getting used to the Prince. As long as the food was good, and the house was clean he wouldn't kick him out.

And with all the new friends that Ulquiorra had made, he missed one person very much so. It was the blue-haired prince, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He had never met anyone like him. It made him sad to think he wouldn't see him ever again. And what would Grimmjow think- when he found out Ulquiorra wasn't there when he went to see him? Ulquiorra also wondered what Aizen would tell him.

He didn't want to think of Grimmjow's reaction. He wished there was some way to meet him again. He should have said yes to Grimmjow's proposal right then. For if he had done so then this would have never happened at all, and Ulquiorra would probably be with him right now.

He daydreamed about him while he swept the floors. They had just finished supper and were now doing the dishes like a family. Ulquiorra could see Syzael reprimanding Nnoitra for dropping a plate and Nel busy trying not to drop her own share. Absentmindedly, he had begun to sweep over someone's feet and was startled when a loud chuckle reached his ears.

"Daydreaming, Prince Ulquiorra?" Aaroniero asked him.

"Oh I wasn't aware you were standing there, forgive my rudeness," he said, then went back to sweeping.

"You've been doin that a lot lately k-kid. What's on your mind?" Aaroniero asked with a smile.

Ulquiorra's cheeks turned a faint pink. He said, "nothing really." He set the broom against the wall, finished with the task at hand. The seven Espada were done as well and crowded around him eagerly, at having heard the previous conversation.

"Do you miss someone back home?" Nel asked with a cute frown on her face. Her big eyes looked up at him sadly.

"How did you know?" He blushed when he realized what he had just admitted. Well, he did miss Grimmjow didn't he? Even while not knowing him for very long.

"Aha so that's it, Oh, don't think I don't know a lovesick teen when I see one!" Syzael said perkily as he nudged Halibel next to him. She blushed and shoved him right back.

"Don't be so perverse Syazael, of course Ulquiorra would be homesick. I's got nothing to do with a girl, right?" she fought back her blush that showed brightly on her tanned skin.

Nnoitra wheezed with laughter, luckily controlling his sneeze before it happened. He remarked, "ya Pinky," to Syzael who glared at him irritably with red hot cheeks. "Sides, why would little Ulqi miss anyone back home when he's got me righ here."

"Knock it off!" Barragan's large fist collided with Nnoitra's head of hair. Ulquiorra looked at him with a puzzled expression, in which the old man coughed and said, "It's annoying to hear him talk like that about you all the time."

The seven Espada were surprised to see Ulquiorra laugh quietly. This in turn caused all of them to break out in smiles and joyous laughter. Of all the talk they heard of the emotionless prince, it was sure nice to see him smile and have a good time. Ulquiorra was even surprised at himself, even as he started to speak.

"Nnoitra's right though. I don't need anyone back in the castle if I can continue to be a friend to you seven."

Aaroniero chuckled, "well gosh Ulquiorra, I don't think we'd mind if you stayed here forever."

"Really?" They all nodded with excitement, except for Barragan a.k.a Grumpy who was folding his arms with a furrowed expression as usual. But he gave a firm nod when green eyes settled on him. Ulquiorra smiled. He was delighted that his new friends were being so kind. He really would like to stay with them forever, but what of Grimmjow? His smile faded at the thought that Grimmjow and he would never be together, not if he continued to live in hiding.

The Espada noticed the pain in his eyes as he heard this. This discouraged them, but Aaroniero was the first to say something about it. "You really miss that person don't you? You can tell us Ulquiorra, we're your friends." He smiled in encouragement.

Ulquiorra looked at the rest of the Espada who were nodding and smiling up at him. He suddenly felt bad for keeping something from his new friends. What would be the harm in telling them? They would understand. Besides he had heard that telling someone about the problem would help get it off his mind. He said, "it's just a prince I met..."

"A prince!" Nel was the first to exclaim this. Her cheeks were rosy and her big eyes were wide in wonder. When she said this she jumped up and accidentally stepped on Nnoitra's foot. He hissed in pain but was too stuck on what he just heard to care.

"A prince?" Nnoitra huffed with a frown as he folded his arms across his tiny chest. "Guess that means we're outta luck Hal," he said to the blushing tan girl next to him. She was thinking the same thing but wouldn't say so of course, for her respect for Ulquiorra.

Starrk who was for once, not sleeping, said, "Congratulations." He ended this with a yawn before drawling out, "now why don't we all have a slumber party to celebrate..."

Syzael swooned with a large smile. "That is simply adorable!"

"Adorable? He's a prince himself!" Barragan frowned with his ever trademark furrowed brow.

Aaroniero meanwhile was smiling joyously. "A prince huh? What's his name?"

Ulquiorra was shocked that they hadn't thought it strange. Although in that time it was fairly common for one man to love another. "Grimmjow JeagerJaques," he answered with a tiny smile.

"Oh! Did Grimmjow ask you to marry him Ulqi?" Nel innocently asked. Ulquiorra blushed at that very true statement while the other Espada scolded her for asking such an outright question. Ulquiorra didn't mind. They told him that Nel was actually a lot younger then any of them, so he understood her childish behavior.

"Actually..."

"So he did!" Syzael just about cheered.

"Well good for you Ulquiorra!"

He frowned solemnly. "You are forgetting one thing though. I won't be able to see him ever again."

It suddenly dawned on the seven little Espada and they looked at one another with sadness etched on their faces. Aaroniero set a hand on Ulquiorra's knee (the only place he could reach) and smiled when the boy looked at him. "Look on the bright side will ya. I don't know the future but I have a feeling this prince won't give you up so easily."

Nel smiled and exclaimed, "yeah Ulqi! And maybe he'll come save you!"

"Pah- that prince isn't here n-" Nnoitra was cut off by Harribels, Starks, and Barragan's fists threatening to hit him all at the same time. He gulped and swallowed his tongue (no, not literally.) But he huffed and mumbled, "well he better come soon or else."

Ulquiorra smiled at all of them. He was indeed lucky to meet such a wonderful group of people. And although he did in fact miss Grimmjow very much, he would make do where he was.

...

That same night, the moon shone down over the King's castle. Aizen smiled down at the box that rested in his hands. He ha received Yammy's report and Ulquiorra's heart and all was well again within his castle walls. So, just like any other night, Aizen strolled down to his chambers and awakened the magic mirror.

"Oh! Aizen tachio, your face is the one thing I was hopin ta see. You know I was beginnin' ter think ya forgot about me," the man in the mirror, Gin said with a fox grin.

"Now Gin, you know I am a busy man," he said as he settled down into his chair. Immediately he began to admire his image in the mirror.

The fox man grinned. "If I had my feet, you would only be busy with me between the sheets."

Of course Aizen was no longer paying attention to the lovesick man in the mirror. He was to entranced by his own mesmerizing beauty. "Mirror mirror on the wall, am _I _Aizen, now the fairest one of all?" he asked it with a victorious smile.

Gin said with a sigh, "To me, you will always be fairer than anyone, equivalent to a god. Any other fools attempt at beauty should be considered fraud. But I don' make the rules, I simply follow suit. Little Prince Ulquiorra, is fairer than thee, riper than a fruit, the heir to the throne. It has been only sixteen years and beauty has taken it's tole, my my how he's grown." He frowned when Aizen's smile disappeared.

Aizen looked at him and replied, "Ulquiorra is dead. My dear huntsman made sure of that." He gestured to the box with a golden clasp that sat on the pedestal near his throne. "The boy's heart lies here in this box. Now you tell me who is more beautiful; me, or that corpse?"

"Oh but the boy lives. While yer attempt to be the fairest of all is quite shocking, it gives me chills mah lord. For over seven jeweled hills, n beyon' the seventh fall, with the seven dwarfs dwells Snow White, fairest one of all. **(1)** Now don be so angry my Lord-"

"Then what of this heart? That should be proof enough..."

"Well ya were tricked, my darlin' dearest. Yammy the huntsman could never kill little Ulquiorra. So he ran in fear deep into the forest."

Aizen was, for lack of a better word, pissed. Gin took note of this and instantly regretted delaying such news to the gorgeous man. The king stood and opened the box. "And this heart, I presume... is not human at all?"

"Tis the heart of a pig, my lovely doll."

"So I _have _been tricked." He flung the box across the room and ran a hand through his hair. Not surprisingly to Gin, he began laughing maniacally. "Those dwarfs are foolish to go against me. Of course, it wouldn't be any fun if they hadn't. I've always been prepared for a little mutiny in my kingdom. Aah well... seems I'll have to take things into my own hands."

As he left, Gin sighed once again. He was contemplating doing the same thing himself, but for a different matter. And this made him grin even wider and laugh something similar to a hyena. "S'pose I'll never really leave this ol' mirror o' mine. S'pose Aizen doesn' even notice I mean it when I tell him a trashy pick up line..."

...

"Are you sure it is fine for me to use your beds?" Ulquiorra asked once again as he looked at the dwarfs all standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Of course it is," Aaroneiro answered, smiling as usual.

"Yeah we don't mind! I'm happy as long as you're happy," Syzael called.

Nnoitra scoffed and sneezed, "yer always happy." He wiped his hand on Starks back with a frown.

"It's better then being not happy at all..." Stark commented to him as he caught his thin wrist.

Ulquiorra made to turn but looked back again. "You are... certain?"

"Yes yes!" Nel said for them."And you can use my stuffed bear if you get lonely Ulqi. His name is Mr. Frumple but I always call him-"

"He doesn't care about your stupid toys Nel! Ulquiorra you can use my blanket," Nnoitra grinned.

"As if he'd even touch your things..." Halibel said with a scoff.

"Well he wouldn't touch _you _either!"

The tan girl blushed bright red and pulled her collar up higher.

"Just go sleep Ulquiorra. We'll be fine." The boy nodded and disappeared inside the room with the shut of the wooden door.

Barragan who had been holding his tongue the entire time just now lashed out at Aaroniero. "Why'd you tell him that? Now where will we sleep, the floor?"

"Well... that's not so bad."

"I call the couch!" But before little Nel could get there, three other Espada all jumped for it at once. They argued for it until Barragan knocked some sense in them to be quiet. Starrk laid down on top of the table and began to snooze off, ignoring the rest of the Espada. While Barragan settled onto the couch, the others sulked off to other parts of the room. Aaroniero climbed up onto a that hung in the air against the wall, and in the one below him lay the pink haired Espada with a dreamy smile on his face. Harribel had created a makeshift bed underneath the table, while Nnoitra perched on the long windowsill. And after clumsily running into the table, falling off a shelf and bruising her big toe, Nel decided just to sleep in the middle of the room on the floor. Most of the Espada were wide awake and thinking about the sudden change in their lives.

Aaroniero was quiet as he listened to loud snores that could only belong to one Coyote Starrk. He said quietly to the remaining conscious Espada, "We can't hide Ulquiorra from Aizen. As much as I want to, we just can't."

"I know that," came a gruff reply. "Why dya think I objected to this nonsense in the first place?"

Harribel spoke up, "Either way his future would be the same. If we hadn't taken him in he just would have been killed sooner. At least this way we know he's safe... for now."

"Poor Ulquiorra! I can't imagine the reason Lord Aizen has for wanting to kill his darling son!" Syzael's over dramatization shocked Nel. Because she was only a child, certain situations didn't seem as serious to her. But now that the group was talking about it like this, she knew this wasn't all fun and games.

"Aaroniero... is Ulqi gonna be alright?"

Aaroniero didn't want to lie to Nel, but he couldn't tell the truth either. "As-as long as he's with us he will," he assured her with a shaky voice. He really was noticing how annoying the stuttering was getting!

"There's no way we can object to Aizen!"

"Barragan be quiet you'll wake the kid!"

"Ey jus don't worry about it Nel," Nnoitra said. Despite how mean he was to her usually, he didn't like it when she got all sad. "I'll make sure nothin happens to him."

"We'll all make sure of that." Aaroniero's words seemed to reassure Nel a little and she smiled and nodded her head.

Barragan grumbled and glowered at the ceiling. "I'm not promisin' nothin-"

Starrk opened one eye and began speaking which startled everyone at first. It seems he had been awake for the whole conversation. "Barragan, don't you think it's wise to help Ulquiorra relentless? After all we don't know what Lord Aizen is planning. We rarely get an explanation for why he does the things he does, and yet we still carry out his orders. Maybe it's time to do something... unexpected..."

"Oh, like live for the moment!"

"Don't think that's what he means Syzael..." Harribel said.

"Let me finish what I'm sayen before you go shootin your trap!" the old man grumbled. "I was gunna say, I'm not promising I'll help him... but nobody's gonna die on my watch."

Nel gasped and smiled, same with Syzael. "So we all agree then? Good now if you don't mind I'd like to get some sleep..."

Aaroniero chuckled. "Good night everybody."

**A/N:** And we progress further into the story... hehe. I'm actually going to extend the time period in which Aizen attempts to kill Ulqiorra, which happens probably a day after Snow White goes to live with the dwarfs. Well, from what the movie shows us anyways.

**1.** This is an altercation of the line that the mirror uses in the movie. I do not claim to own this line at all, nor the storyline in general.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When Grimmjow told his parents about his new found love, they couldn't be happier. The young teal-haired prince had been in high spirits ever since he got back from his trip, and save for his usual feral attitude towards them and the servants, he was smiling all night. So they gave him their regards as he set out to go see Ulquiorra, like he promised.

"Damn!" He swerved his horse just in time to avoid the passerby on the streets. With a fierce glare he looked down at the robed man and spat, "watch where you walk jackass! I coulda killed you jus now." The large man looked at Grimmjow, although his face was covered by the thick material of his hood. He mumbled an apology and scattered onto the grass.

Grimmjow scowled before pulling the reigns and riding once more. If he wasn't going to see Ulquiorra at that moment he would have beaten that idiot senseless. He was already ticked off at the amount of beggars that approached him when he passed through the common-folk villages. His drive through it all was of course his lovely Snow Prince, waiting for him at King Aizen's castle. A small smile came over Grimmjow's face at the thought of Ulquiorra, his cute prince. He couldn't wait to make Ulquiorra his.

He set his horse by the wall and jumped over like the last time. However he wasn't met with the familiar site of Ulquiorra cleaning. Which now that he thought about it, that was strange on it's own. Should a prince be cleaning? Grimmjow never cleaned anything. He left that to the maids and everybody else there to serve him at his family's castle. Grimmjow looked around the garden; in the well, behind the bushes and even went up the stairs.

When he pulled back the red curtains that once hid Ulquiorra from his view, he sighed at seeing nothing. It really hurt. Didn't Ulquiorra say he would be waiting for him? Calm down! He mentally scolded himself. Ulquiorra lives in a castle- not a garden. He's probably inside! Grimmjow chuckled at that. He turned around and immediately jumped back with a hiss.

"Who the fuck are you!" he asked after composing himself. His heart beat a mile a minute.

A man with brown hair and a calm, but creepy smile stared back at him. He stood there all noble like and it made Grimmjow wonder if he'd been there for a while. The man seemed to be amused at Grimmjow's actions. For, while he wasn't saying anything, that smirk just grew wider and wider. "You must be Prince JeagerJaques, I presume?" He finally said.

"What's it ta you?"

"My my... you seem to be quite feisty." Another bemused chuckle. "However much I find this truly charming, it is I, who shall be asking the questions Grimmjow."

What the fuck? How did he know my name? Grimmjow was beginning to get angrier and angrier. Who was this strange man who talked in long sentences with words that didn't make much sense to the prince? But actually he didn't care, he just wanted to see Ulquiorra. "Look whatever, where is Ulquiorra?"

"Who?"

"Prince Ulquiorra...?" There was no response save for a dead, blank stare. "He's this tall, black hair, green eyes, you know... the Prince?"

"Ah... you mean Ulqi then." Grimmjow felt like punching this man's lights out but he held back, just for his emerald eyed prince. The man smiled and said, "I must inform you, Grimmjow, that Ulquiorra has died."

"Wh-what?" Blue eyes widened, and eyebrows furrowed. "But I just saw him yesterday!"

"I'm afraid the little darling had run away to be with you, when he fell and drowned in a nearby river."

Grimmjow could have died himself. This wasn't happening was it? Clearly someone was playing a joke on him. Ulquiorra could not be dead. This was supposed to be a fairytale, and Grimmjow would save his prince and take him home. He half believed it, and that's when his cheerful demeanor left him. What would he do now? Hold on. Everything changed if this man wasn't telling the truth. And judging by that smile one his face, he couldn't be altogether honest. "You're lying." That statement was dangerous on it's own.

The man rose one perfect brow. "Oh? You don't believe me, and continue to question what I say..." he started laughing. "Ahh Grimmjow, would you not believe your King? I am telling the truth; Ulquiorra is dead."

He was so angry, so confused that he turned and left. Those words played in his mind as he did so. _Ulquiorra is dead. _

Shit. FUCK! Grimmjow kicked the stone wall, paying no mind to how his foot throbbed once after. Beside him, Pantera whinnied while he paced and cursed loudly. Grimmjow eased himself up on the horse, brows knitted down into permanent fury. He was trying to hide the self turmoil that was going through his head at that moment. If Ulquiorra was dead, then Grimmjow might as well be too. He didn't know why he felt this horrible when he had only known the other for a day. But maybe... he was supposed to be someone special.

He returned home, broken hearted. It was plain to see to anyone and everyone in the castle. The servants had been talking about it ever since he got back. They didn't quite understand it! After all just yesterday Grimmjow had ecstatic- why he had even kissed the butler! (on the cheek of course, in which Ukitake had blushed and spluttered profoundly before the blue haired prince ran off shouting.)

So, sometime after his arrival, his two kind and elderly parents came to his room. "Grimmjow, son?" his father called from beyond the closed door.

"Go away!"

His mother flinched at the harsh tone, and frowned. His father's forehead creased with worry lines that had developed even more over the years. "Erm... how did it turn out? Has he said yes?" The queen asked.

They heard several thuds, and then their son said, "He... he's dead."

The two gasped in unison. "Grimm, you didn't-?"

"No! I didn't kill him! I would never..." his voice trailed off as the royals sighed in relief. The queen pushed open the door and went in, despite her son's objections, to comfort her brooding offspring. His room was totaled; furniture turned upside down and strewn about, random objects impaled in the walls, and there sat Grimmjow near the window, head in his hands. His mother wrapped her arms around him. Despite her small stature, and her son's large physique, Grimmjow always felt better when he was in his mothers arms.

"I haven't done this since you were a baby you know," she said softly. He looked at her and the pain was clear as day in his eyes.

...

"What was honestly going through that fool's mind?" Aizen pondered aloud to himself, as he strolled through the castle to the very bottom, the dark dungeon. He was of course referring to Yammy, the man he once trusted to carry out a very special task. He had a bemused smirk on his handsome face.

Seeking the help of scientist, the King Aizen transformed himself into a man beyond recognition of the once handsome man. He mixed together deadly ingredients to come up with the perfect disguise potion for his King. He used mummy dust, to age the man and weaken his bones. Then an old man's croaky woes to change his voice. He flattened his hair, turning it white and perched a pair of glasses over his nose to perfect the look. And, the most important part of his evil plan, the gleaming red apple. It looked innocent and tasty on the outside, but once consumed it's victim would endure sleeping death. And so, once Lord Aizen had checked his image twice, the now old man went on his way to commit, what he believed was the perfect crime.

He was left to his own thoughts as he strolled through the forest, humming a lovely song he had known for quite some time. An old man now, it would probably take more than half an hour to get to the espada's cottage. His bones were old and weak you see.

Ah but when he got there, it would all be worth it.

**A/N:** Short chapter :3 I didn't want to fit the next scene into this chapter.


End file.
